Bleed for me
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Sam starts getting a kink for Dean's blood, but tries to keep it a secret. Only secrets don't stay that way for long


"Damn it Dean sit still" Sam groaned as he put another stitch into the meat of Dean's shoulder where the demon of the week had gotten him.

"It hurts as you damn well know" Dean groaned and took another swig of whiskey.

A few more stitches and Sam was done, snipping the end of the thread he picked up the needle and headed to the bathroom. "You're done"

"Thank you doctor hack and slash, can I take a nap now or do you need to poke at me more in a non fun way?"

"Go ahead and take a nap, I'm going to take a shower"

"Have fun, but not to much" He winked and laid on the bed on his stomach.

Rolling his eyes he made his way into the bathroom and shut the door behind him after tossing his shirt near his duffle bag. Setting the needle on the sink Sam looked at the blood that was covering his hands, licking his lips lightly. Lifting his left hand he worked his tongue over the slightly dry blood, cleaning off what he could. Unbuttoning his pants and pushing them and his boxers down to his knees, he wrapped his still bloody hand around himself. Letting out a soft whimper he stroked himself as he sucked the blood off his fingers and palm. Sucking two fingers into his mouth, he moaned around them as he came over his hand and chest. Breathing deeply he finishes taking off his clothing and steps into the shower turning it on. Washing all evidence of what he did down the drain.

-0-

Dean is so doped up on pain killers that it doesn't take long after his head hits the pillow that he is out. Sighing a little Sam pulls the, probably ruined, jeans off of Dean and looks at the cut on his leg. It's about six inches long and not very deep, bleeding in a small stream. Running his fingers over it, Sam can feel him self start to harden. Looking up at Dean he feels a small thrill as he notes him snoring gently. Leaning forward he licked a line over it, nearly moaning as the taste on his tongue. Looking at Dean again, the male didn't even stir.

Taking off his shirt and undoing his pants, pushing them and his boxers down, he pulled out his cock. Leaning over Deans leg, he sealed his mouth over part of the scratch and sucked gently. The salty tang of the blood flooded his mouth as he swallowed, starting to stroke his cock in earnest. It only took a few more mouthfuls of the blood for him to come with a choked off moan. Pulling back, he licked his lips chasing all the taste of the blood off of them. Making sure Dean was still asleep Sam cleaned himself up with a cheep motel towel and then went about getting his older brother stitched up.

-0-

"Why do they have to go for the face?" Dean asked as he held a wash cloth to his split lip.

"You got me" Sam shrugged running his fingers in Dean's hair.

"Eh whatever, come ere" Dean said, tossing the washcloth onto the small table and pulling Sam to him.

Being careful not to put to much pressure on his lip, Dean kissed Sam, pushing him back a bit onto the bed. At first Sam tried to keep his kisses closed mouth so he wouldn't give into the urge to suck Dean's lip. However Dean had other plans as he forced Sam's lips apart and kissed him deeply. Moaning at the sudden taste of the traces of blood from Dean's lip, he pulled him closer. Pushing their hips together Dean gasped at the feel of how hard Sam was and ground their hips together.

"God Sammy what's got you so worked up?" Dean asked as Sam licked at his bottom lip before kissing him again.

Each time he licked over Dean's lip he got more of a taste and when he sucked at his lip, they both moaned.

"Just you De, touch me please?" Sam begged, kissing him again.

Kissing back they fumbled getting their pants and underwear down and Dean pulled Sam close, wrapping his hand around them both. Moaning into Sam's mouth he hissed lightly as the younger Winchester sucked at his lip before nipping it. It didn't take either of them long to come, Dean coming moments after Dean.

"Damn baby boy, just let me know what I did to get you that worked up so I can do it again" Dean panted and shucked off his shirt to clean them and Sam's stomach up.

Sam just gave him a slightly guilty smile and kissed him against before pulling his boxers up and taking off the pants. As Dean did the same a small look passed over his face as he saw Sam lick his lips a few more times with a happy look on his face.

-0-

Lying on the bed Sam let out huff of air looking at the door again. Dean was supposed to be back from burning the bones forever ago. Sam would have gone with him but the migraine that hit was bad enough to keep him on the bathroom floor for an hour. He was just about to try and call Dean again when the door opened and said male stepped in.

"It done?" Sam asked, sitting up.

"Yea, fucking thing got me a bit before but it's all good now, how's your head?" Dean asked, heading into the bathroom, leaving the door open.

"Better, where did he get you?" Sam asked and got his own question answered when Dean stepped back out shirtless.

Across his collar bone was a small group of scratches.

"They need stitches?" Sam asked getting up and looking at them.

"Nah, just a bandage in a minute"

"A minute?"

"Yep" Dean smirked and reached up running his middle and ring finger through the blood.

Sam stiffened a little then gasped as Dean brought his fingers to Sam's mouth and rubbed the blood over his bottom lip.

"Dean" He said in a wrecked voice.

"Go ahead baby, I know you want to"

Moaning, he licked the blood off his lip then grabbed Dean's hand and sucked his fingers clean. Tilting his head a little Dean pulled Sam by the neck so his lips were right by the cuts, making him moan. Flicking his tongue out, he collected the streams that were coming out and sucked over the middle of them. Holding Deans opposite shoulder and his hip as he sucked more of the coppery liquid into his mouth.

"How?" Sam asked when he pulled back enough to look up at Dean.

"When I got that gash on my leg, the next day it looked like there was a hickey around it. Then when I had the split lip" Dean said, kissing Sam, leading him to the bed.

Crawling on the bed after stripping Dean waited for Sam to get undressed and crawl over him. Lying on top of Dean, straddling him, he started sucking on the scratches again as Dean reached for the lube. His fingers were cold as they started probing into him gently but a moan escaped when one slipped in. It seemed like no time for Sam to be prepped and onto Dean's cock, making them both moan out loud.

"Fuck baby boy" Dean moaned, grabbing the back of Sam's hair as he licked over the overly abused flesh.

"Move Dean, please fuck me" Sam moaned.

Moving both his hands to Sam's hips, he started thrusting, pushing Sam's hips down when he moved up. Pushing his mouth back over Dean's collar bone, he sucked again moaning around the mouthful of blood it brought.

"Fuck Sammy" Dean panted, reaching between them, taking Sam's cock in him hand.

Starting to stroke it in time with his brutal thrusts, it only took a few more seconds for Sam to come with a whimpering shout. Feeling the younger Winchester come around him Dean followed with his own orgasm soon after. Near collapsing on Dean's chest Sam tucked his head into his neck, thumb playing with the blood that was starting to stop leaking out.

"I love you" Sam said, kissing Dean's neck.

"I know" Dean smiled and hissed when Sam dug his thumb into the bruised flesh.

"I love you" He said again.

"I love you too, you big girl. With a very interesting kink"

"You like it" Sam yawned lightly.

"Yea yea" Dean smiled and kissed his head.

After they cleaned up and Dean patched up his injury, the two put on some sleep pants and ordered a pizza.

"Is this going to become a problem?" Dean asked, looking down at Sam who was lying on his chest.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you aren't going to like, want to suck other people's blood are you?"

Sam shook his head and kissed the side of Dean's neck. "Just yours, always been yours"

Nodding Dean pulled him up into another kiss, satisfied and a little turned on.

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Warning: There is a lot of blood AND eating (drinking whatever) blood in here. Don't like, don't read. Or don't read if you're squeamish

And another one for the fetishes :3

I hope you like it as much as I like writing it

I own nothing


End file.
